


Relieve the Stress

by boltonbabeees



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Light Bondage, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltonbabeees/pseuds/boltonbabeees
Summary: Unnamed reader helps Nate relieve some stress with bondage and sexytimes. Both are very much of age and have been in a relationship for awhile.





	Relieve the Stress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut but I figured this fandom need more fanfiction so here ya go. My tumblr XOXO Droplets imagine blog is https://imagine-xoxodroplets.tumblr.com/ . If you like this maybe stop by and send some asks.

I think sometimes I can read him a little too well, cause when he comes in with that look on his face I always knows what he wants. Walking up to him I kiss him and help him untie his tie, knowing if he does it being as agitated, as he is the tie will rip and he will start to cry. "Hard day, love?" I ask "Yeah....can you, you know?," he mumbles blushing. I hum a yes and ask him, while I lead him to the bedroom, "You remember our safe word, Nate?" He nods and says, "Yes," and I push him gently on the bed while giving him gentle kisses everywhere but the lips. This teasing causes him to whine and lean forward as I finish tying his hands to the headboard. "No Nate, I'm in charge just relax and enjoy," I say this and begin rolling his nipples in between my fingers letting him feel it through his white button up shirt and listening to him gasp my name, I smile and begin to unbutton him while kissing every inch of skin I reveal until I get to his belt. Then I sit up and he begin to whine again I smile at him and unbuckle his belt and shimmy off my underwear and then throw it and his belt off the bed so we can really get started. 

After all of his remaining attire except his unbuttoned shirt and tie that binds his hands has been slowly and torturously drag it off his perfectly muscled legs I begun to lick up and down his length eventually stopping to suck the tip of his hard leaking cock. Then I lean my head down lower as he begin to gasp my name in deep keening breaths and lick his balls. I begin giggling to myself as his voice gets louder and more out of control, knowing my giggle will be covered by his voice. Slowly, after he begins to beg in earnest I lean up to kiss him, my lips already sticky with precum so he can taste himself on my me then harshly twist his nipples making him scream with pleasure. While he was distracted I drop myself on his cock and moan as he begins to chant my name. Fucking myself on his him, I finger my clit and soon enough he begins to cum and me with him. 

As we come down, he begins to cry, finally letting go of the stress he has being feeling after working so hard and as he cries, I kiss his cheek, untie him, and ask "You alright, love?" He then smiles at me through his tears and says in a hoarse voice, "Yeah, I'm great, love. Thank you." Kissing his nose, I get up, wrinkling my nose as his cum leaks down my leg and go to get some stuff to clean up and order food. A little while later we cuddle up, satisfied, clean, and warm to go to sleep, happy and finally relaxed.


End file.
